


Coffee Shops and New Boyfriends

by nightshade002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, coffee shop AU, matsuhanaiwaoiken week, mhiok week, see i can write cute things sidney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/pseuds/nightshade002
Summary: In which Kenma doesn't really like coffee, but he's willing to buy it from the coffee shop down the block from his class because of the four guys that always work when he's there.





	Coffee Shops and New Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally a few hours and I'm surprisingly ok with how it turned out

Kenma didn’t particularly _enjoy_ coffee typically. It was mostly just a way to get him through his dreaded morning class. (If 11am still counted as morning. Kuroo said it didn’t, but Kenma argued it was still before noon.) He found it just barely more enjoyable once he started going to a coffee shop a block away from his first class. It started because his coffee maker had broken, a mess he regretted not cleaning up right away, and it took about a week to fix it.

He had met Oikawa first and found him… overbearing to say the least. Oikawa was flashy and showy and too much and Kenma would have been happy never seeing him again. Especially after he saw the little heart drawn next to his name. (Kenma had looked down at the cup, then back up at Oikawa, who had a confident smile on. He saw the nervousness in Oikawa’s eyes, so instead of saying something considered rude, he turned around and walked away.) Even more after he saw just how many of the customers Oikawa flirted with. And how many flirted back, making everything take longer than it needed to.

He met Matsukawa and Hanamaki the next time he came in and they were more to Kenma’s speed. At least they didn’t put hearts next to his name. That doesn’t mean Kenma didn’t notice the small dick they drew. They were both a lot quieter than Oikawa, too. Matsukawa had asked what game he was playing and Kenma had honestly nearly forgotten that he had his DS out. After talking about his game for a few minutes, more than Kenma was usually willing to talk to new people, Hanamaki pointed him over to what was apparently the ‘most comfortable chair in the entire city’ and Kenma honestly couldn’t argue with the opportunity to play his game for a few more minutes.

Iwaizumi was there the next time he went in. Oikawa was there, too, but he was a bit more quiet. Still loud and too much, but slightly better. Iwaizumi didn’t draw anything next to his name, which put him above the other three, but he did hand Kenma his coffee with what he was _sure_ was an award winning smile. It took Kenma a few seconds for his brain to catch up and take the coffee from Iwaizumi’s hand and by that time, he could definitely hear Oikawa in the background snickering. Both he and Iwaizumi fixed him with a glare and he stopped.

Besides the first day when only Oikawa was there, every other day he went there were at least two of the four there. Oikawa grew on Kenma gradually, but eventually he became less of ‘way too much’ and more of ‘a lot but manageable’ and they started talking about high school and setting and volleyball and Kenma would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the look in Oikawa’s eyes when he talked about volleyball with such passion. Kenma and Matsukawa usually traded strategies for different games and occasionally if he was there during Matsukawa’s break, they would battle each other. Iwaizumi definitely kept the other three in check and made sure they were all doing their jobs, but Kenma noticed he would spend almost as much time as them talking to him. Hanamaki avoided Iwaizumi the most successfully to spend time with him on the job and would crouch behind his chair in an attempt to hide from Iwaizumi. Kenma didn’t really understand how Iwaizumi never thought to check there in the first place because half the time, Hanamaki was there. The other half he was trying to squeeze into some space that was way too small for him to fit in, but he’d wink at Kenma and somehow manage it.

His coffee maker was fixed (Kuroo just bought a new one) at the end of the week, but Kenma still showed up every day. He even brought Kuroo with him once, but decided that was the worst idea he has ever had. First, all four of them were working and second, Kuroo got along with all of them instantly and proceeded to tell them _every single embarrassing story_ about Kenma until he kicked him. And then after they left, Kuroo started to tease him about the four guys who were crushing on him.

(“No they’re not.”

“Yes they are.”

“No they’re not.”

“Yes they are.”

“They’re not.”

A pause. “They are.”

“They’re _not_.”)

Kenma didn’t know what to do with this new information, so he avoided the coffee shop for a few days. That turned out to be an even worse idea because the second he walked through the door again, he was greeted with a loud ‘KENMA YOU’RE BACK’ from Oikawa and a slightly less loud greeting from Hanamaki. After clearing up some misconceptions, _how could they have thought I hated them_ , he went back to his usual corner to play the new game he had bought. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa walked in holding hands less than 10 minutes after he sat down. They sat down near him and when Hanamaki brought each of their drinks over, he gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. It was almost like normal, but they were being more affectionate than usual.

Kenma almost… wanted that.

It was nearly a week later when they finally said something to prove Kuroo right. His class was canceled for the day, so he stayed later than he usually would. Late enough that all four of them were done working for the day. It was Oikawa who actually said it. Iwaizumi looked more shy and nervous than Kenma had ever seen him, Matsukawa was blushing hard and trying to pretend he wasn’t, and Hanamaki had his face pressed against Matsukawa’s back. Oikawa looked like he was about to shit himself. He stuttered out a lot of word fragments before Iwaizumi nudged him and hissed, “Just say it.”

Oikawa took a deep breath. “W-would you like to maybe go on a date with us? Like the four of us?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @theprettysettersclub  
> i'm also part of @thewritersquad on tumblr


End file.
